


Ancient Earth Holiday

by Golden_Asp



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Just fluff I guess, Valentine's Day, implied sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Chakotay tells Kathryn about the ancient Earth holiday known as Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (T)





	Ancient Earth Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> Fair warning, it's been a LONG ass time since I've watched Voyager. This could be seen in the same universe as my other Voyager fic [Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874642/chapters/15687649) though you don't need to read that (but you should) to understand this. Basically, Chakotay is the captain in the bedroom and that's about all you really need to know. 
> 
> This is for EratosChild, who requested a Kathryn/Chakotay fic for Valentine's Day when I asked for prompts. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not beta-ed

The door to Janeway’s quarters chimed and she looked up from her spot on the couch, PADDs spread out around her. 

“Enter!” she called, the door sliding open at her voice. Commander Chakotay walked in, a box under one arm and an alien flower in his other hand.

Janeway leaned back, stretching until her back popped. “What’s the occasion?”

Chakotay smiled and walked closer, setting the box on the table after moving some of the PADDs out of the way. He reached out and tucked the flower behind her ear, it’s deep purple petals settling against her pale skin. 

“Did I miss an important date?” she asked wryly as he sat next to her, his thigh pressed warm and solid against hers. 

“Do you know what today was celebrated on ancient Earth?”

“Clearly I have no idea,” she said dryly, turning slightly to face her first officer straight on.

“It was called Valentine’s Day, and it was a day for lovers.”

She arched her eyebrow, lips curling into a soft smile. “Was it now? And what did lovers do on this day?”

“Dinner,” he said, gesturing to the box. “Don’t worry, Neelix didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Small favors,” Janeway said as Chakotay opened the box.

“Got these at the last planet we stopped at.”

“Those are those…things I enjoyed so much.” She wasn’t even going to attempt to pronounce the name. She didn’t have three sets of vocal cords like the natives of that planet had.

“I do pay attention, you know.”

Kathryn laughed and Chakotay smiled, his eyes taking her in. Spirits, he loved this woman.

“I even used my replicator rations to get the wine you like so much.”

“My, you are going all out, aren’t you?”

Chakotay popped the cork on the wine bottle, setting it aside to let it breathe. Kathryn stood up, stacking the PADDs so she could review them later. Together they set the table and Chakotay poured the wine. Kathryn dimmed the lights and they sat side by side, bodies touching.

She started to talk about the ship, the crew, what needed to be done before they reached the next planet and what they needed to continue their slow trek home, but Chakotay stopped her. He stopped her by running his fingers through her hair, pulling out her bun and letting her auburn locks fall around her shoulders. He stopped her by leaning forward and kissing her. He tasted of wine and their dinner and she opened herself to him, letting him take command of her.

She needed it. She needed to be able to let go and have someone else be in command for once. He knew that. He knew exactly what she needed.

“What else did lovers do on this ancient Earth holiday?” Kathryn whispered against his lips.

Chakotay smiled, pulling back just enough to look her dead in the eye. His lips curled in a suggestive smirk.

“Come to bed and I’ll show you.”

She followed him to the bedroom, and he showed her exactly how lovers celebrated that ancient Earth holiday of Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
